The Diamond Of My Life
by etin
Summary: A sequel of 'Diamond' ... Sherlock and Irene are now living together, and there is someone who will be joining them in the house. Permanently.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of the characters, just basing my story from the movie. **

**So this idea popped up in my head, and I couldn't just ignore it. I had to write it! ;) So this is a little sequel of Diamond! Enjoy**

* * *

It's been a year since Irene moved in with Sherlock. Both of them have been solving crimes together, by using their own expertise. This was something new for them, living together, telling each other the truth, unless Sherlock has to lie to keep himself away from doing household choirs. They have been living happily together and enjoying every month, weeks, days, minutes, and seconds spent together.

"Hello?" A thin voice echoed through the room.

"Come in!" Irene answered from the living room.

"Wow! I'll never get used to this am I?" John said as he walked into the clean and well-organized living room. "Now I can finally call this part of the house a living room." He laughed.

"Very funny Watson." Sherlock went out from his bedroom and took his seat.

"Sorry we're late... I had to run some errands." Mary explained as she took her seat right across Sherlock, followed by John who sat right beside her.

"No problem, just finished baking!" Irene placed a plate of cookies on the table, right beside the tea.

"I didn't know you bake!" said Mary as she took a bite of the cookie. "Mmmm that's good!"

"Thanks, I've been asking Mrs. Hudson to teach me how to bake. I've been carving for sweets and pastries since...you know." Irene raised her eyebrow and smiled.

Mary laughed a little. "I understand, I don't know how much chocolate I've eaten when I was in your situation."

"A lot." John commented.

Sherlock smiled. "Well I'm not complaining, getting new baked cookies everyday." He looked at Irene who sat right beside him, and took a bite off his cookie.

"Oh just wait, in a couple of days you'll have to do all the cooking." She teased.

"So how is Hamish?" Irene asked.

"He is fine, getting bigger." Mary replied.

"And smarter" John added.

Sherlock made a snort sound. "A kid who eats the pages of a book is not smart Watson." said Sherlock.

"Says the man who lick's everything that seems unusual to him... not even considering that it could be poisonous." John raised his eyebrow.

"That is something else." Sherlock crossed his arms, while Mary and Irene both laughed.

"How is it going Irene?" John asked.

"Fine" Irene smiled. "Just having the usual cookie hunger most of the time."

"That is normal" John smiled.

"You forgot to mention the blaming me on everything part." Sherlock added.

Irene hit his arm. "You can't just leave things scattered on the floor, what if I slip?"

"Well you survived didn't you?" Sherlock replied rubbing his arm. "What are you smiling at Watson?" Sherlock glared at John who was trying to hold his laughter.

"Oh! Nothing Holmes... nothing at all." He then cleared his throat, still holding the laughter inside him.

"Okay enough you two. Why don't you go play around with your experiments or what ever, while me and Irene talk some girl stuff." Mary interrupted when John and Sherlock began to throw small things to each other.

"So you guys found a name yet?" Mary asked when John and Sherlock left the room.

"Not yet... But we were thinking Daniel if it's going to be a boy and Angelica for a girl." Irene replied, rubbing her tummy.

Mary smiled. "Both sounds beautiful."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! sorry for the long wait. I just had my final exam, so I didn't have any time to write this chapter last week, I was very busy then. Though I managed to write a little chapter today. Promise I will write longer one's next time :) And btw this is going to be a mini sequel just about 5-6 chapter maybe :) Enjoy!**

* * *

After spending the whole day chatting with each other, John and Mary decided that they should go home before it gets dark outside. Irene thanked them for their visit, while they followed them down to the hallway. When they were out of sight, Sherlock and Irene went into the bedroom to go to sleep.

"Sherlock..." Irene began as they settled under the blanket.

"Hm?" Sherlock replied.

"Are you scared?" Irene asked silently.

Sherlock blinked his eyes, and turned around to face Irene. "About what?" He asked with a confused face.

"You know... becoming a parent... Let's be honest, both of us aren't really any expert at this. We may be good at solving cases and everything, but not this." said Irene, as she rubbed her belly.

"Well it went well when we watched over Hamish." Sherlock raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah, except for the part where he almost ate that cookie you made." Irene mocked.

"Well he was not suppose to touch that, I told him very carefully not to touch or eat it. I specifically told him the chemicals that I used to make it."

"He's just a couple of months old Sherlock... I don't think he understood that the cookie had some chemicals in it, which by the way puts you to sleep for days."

"He survived. Besides, I'm pretty sure that John and Mary would thank me if I get to put Hamish to sleep for days, it looked like they needed some free time."

"Well that's one thing about being a parent. We have a lot of responsibilities, and that includes putting aside other things, and have our child as our first priority."

"I know. Don't worry we'll figure it out! We would be the world's greatest and most adventurous parents ever be."

Irene laughed, and then smiled. "Yes we will." She gave him a kiss goodnight, and closed her eyes.

Sherlock smiled and kissed Irene's forehead. He then looked at her belly and whispered. "Goodnight"

* * *

The next day, Sherlock woke up early, he was rather woken up by the sound of Irene crying beside him.

"Irene? Are- are you okay?" Sherlock asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"Yes." Irene replied without looking at Sherlock.

"Then why are you crying?" Sherlock sat up and took hold of Irene's arm.

"I couldn't find eggs when I woke up this morning." Irene said as she began to wipe her tears.

"What?" Sherlock asked, confused.

"Eggs!" Irene finally faced Sherlock. "I'm hungry and I want eggs!" She crossed her arms, as she answered Sherlock.

"Well do you need to cry for that?" Sherlock raised his eyebrows.

"Are you saying I'm overreacting!?" Irene asked with an irritated voice.

"Yes." Sherlock replied with no hesitation, and before he knew it, Irene hit him on his arm. "Ow! What did you do that for?" He replied, as he rubbed his arm.

"Because you are stupid."

"Ummm, I'm sorry but I believe we haven't met." Sherlock held out his hand. "Hi I'm Sherlock Holmes, one of the greatest and smarte-" Before Sherlock could finish talking, Irene hit his arm again. "What now?"

"Get. Me. Some. Eggs. Or you'll loose those arms." Irene folded her arms again.

"I-" Sherlock stopped himself from talking, when he suddenly remembered John's warning about these mood swings, pregnant women can get. "Fine. I'll go tell Mrs. Hudson to buy some eggs."

Irene smiled. "Really?" She sounded more like a little girl.

"Yes, really. Would want to keep this hand of mine, if I'm ever to do my job again." Sherlock smiled.

Irene hugged Sherlock and said. "I want four eggs. Two boiled and two fried." She kissed his cheeks, before she went into the bathroom to change.

"What in the world just happened." Sherlock shook his head and smiled. It was quite amusing for him seeing all these different sides of Irene. Even though he has seen some of them before, because she barely shows her emotions in front of people.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews guys! Glad you enjoyed it. And I hope you enjoy this chapter too! :)**

* * *

As days went by Sherlock and Irene got to learn some things from John and Mary about parenting. Most of the days went by fast, and some of it slow. But every moment of each day were precious, some of it were bad and some were good. And the good one's were the best. Sherlock began to get used to Irene's mood swings, like that time where she cried, laughed, got upset and excited at the same day, just because her favorite dress wouldn't fit her.

_"Nothing fits!" Irene began to throw dresses on the floor._

_"What now?" Sherlock asked as he went inside the room._

_"Nothing fits me anymore, not even my favorite dress." Irene pouted._

_"Well... You are pregnant now and you got a little bi-" Before Sherlock could finish his sentence a piece of clothing landed on his face._

_"Are you saying I'm fat?" Irene asked, and began to cry._

_Sherlock took the cloth away from his face and moved slowly to Irene, like she was a delicate glass that was about to brake. "No. No, of course not. You are perfect, you look perfect, pregnant or not pregnant." Sherlock stroke her back, to comfort her._

_Irene began to laugh. "I'm sorry, it's the mood swings kicking back again. I didn't mean to get upset on you. Or throw my skirt on your face." Irene laughed a little, and wiped the tears of her face._

_Sherlock smiled. "No problem, I'm getting used to it. And you can throw any of your skirts on my face anytime you want." Sherlock raised his eyebrows and gave Irene a wink._

_Irene laughed even more and gave a smile. "I wouldn't be able to survive this without you." She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Oh! Do you know what this means!?" Irene's smile got wider._

_"That I'm better at this than you are?" Sherlock grinned._

_"No... Shopping!" Irene jumped in excitement._

_"Oh, yes... Yayy!" Sherlock replied sarcastically._

_"Don't worry, I'll ask Mary to go with me. You can stay here and do what ever you like." Irene smiled._

_"Much better" Sherlock smiled._

John and Mary had them babysit Hamish a couple of times, in which they agreed would be a good thing for them, to get use into having a kid in their life, even though they might be risking into making their child as an experiment of Sherlock Holmes.

* * *

One day they had to watch Hamish, since John and Mary had to visit some family friends.

"Are you guys okay about this?" Mary asked in concern, not wanting to bother their friends.

"Yes of course, now go enjoy yourselves." Irene assured Mary.

"So we will pick him up tonight at nine. And please no cookie experiments, or anything that may harm my child." John said to Sherlock.

"Who said anything about-" Sherlock began to protest

"Irene did." John raised his eyebrows.

"Alright, no promises, I will try." Sherlock smiled.

"Holmes... When we get back and our child would somehow turn out looking like a fish or octopus-"

"Relax Watson... I hate seafood." Sherlock winked.

"Really Holmes? Really?" John gave Sherlock a look.

"Just joking, wouldn't turn him into a fish where is the fun it that!? Could have chosen something more exciting, like a dinosaur or something."

John sighed. "Alright we have to go. I trust you on this one, and Irene." John smiled, and waved goodbye.

"So what should we do today?" Irene asked Hamish, who was smiling at her.

"I know! Let's make Gladstone-" Sherlock was about to suggest something, until Irene stopped him.

"No. The last time you got Hamish involved with Gladstone, the poor dog ended up with a broken leg."

"It was Gladstone's fault, he isn't smart enough." Sherlock rolled his eyes, and pouted like a little child.

"Still no. Why don't we sit down here on the floor and play with some of these toys sweetie." Irene brushed Hamish's hair as she slowly put him down on the floor, and then she squatted right beside him.

* * *

An hour and a half later Hamish began to cry, and neither Irene or Sherlock new what was wrong.

"Did you give him something?" Irene asked Sherlock, while she patted Hamish on the back

"No, I just gave him that apple, like you said." Sherlock replied, pointing at the apple that was on the table.

"What's the matter sweetie? Are you hungry? Sleepy? Mommy and daddy will be back very soon, would you like something to play with?" Irene tried make Hamish stop crying, but nothing worked.

"You know he can't answer you right?" Sherlock commented.

"I know... I'm just trying to make him stop."

Hamish cried for almost an hour, and finally, after offering him all the toys and food that they could think of, and nothing worked, they concluded that he was sleepy.

"How do you make him sleep?" Sherlock asked desperately as he carried Hamish. Wanting all the noise to be gone.

"I- I don't know... We never watched him this late before... Mary told me about dancing and singing though..." Irene replied, patting Hamish's back slowly.

"What like we have to sing and dance for him!?" asked Sherlock, not wanting to know the answer.

"I don't know, I think so... We'll we have to try."

"Ah, yes! Because dancing and singing are two of my favorite things to do. Ever." Sherlock said sarcastically.

"Good, now put him down so he can see us preform." Irene replied.

"You know I was being sarcasti-" Before Sherlock could finish talking, Irene slowly grabbed Hamish and put him down on the sofa.

"Do you want him to stop crying or not?" Irene gave Sherlock a look.

"Fine" Sherlock replied, defeated.

"Alright, I can do the singing and you do the dancing." Irene explained and began to sing.

Sherlock, who didn't know what to do, began to lift his feet one after the other, and waved his hands in all sorts of direction. Irene who had her attention on Hamish as she sang, literally burst into laughter when she turned around to see how Sherlock was doing. "I- I can't tell if you are trying to be like a lost c- crab right now or a monkey." Irene said as she laughed.

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Really? I am trying my best here." Sherlock sighed.

Irene bit her lip as she tried to stop herself from laughing. "You are doing really well, you look adorable. And look!" Irene pointed at Hamish. "It worked. It looks like he is going to fall asleep soon." Irene gave Sherlock a kiss on the lips to make him feel better. "Best looking crab like monkey I've even seen." She teased.

Sherlock gave a small laugh. "Well you are not that bad at singing either." He smiled.

Two minutes later, Hamish miraculously fell asleep. Sherlock cupped Hamish slowly with both hands, and placed him on his lap, as he placed his arms around him and sat on the sofa. Irene who got exhausted from watching Hamish the whole day, sat beside Sherlock, and laid her head on his shoulder, as she wrapped her arm around him and Hamish.

* * *

John and Mary came back two hours later. As they opened the door, they saw something that made them smile. Sherlock asleep, holding Hamish in one arm, and the other wrapped around Irene, who's head laid comfortably on Sherlock's shoulder, and one arm wrapped around him and Hamish.

"Well I'm glad they survived." Mary gave a small laugh.

"Yes." John answered quietly with a smile.

"When is Irene due to give birth?" Mary asked

"In a week." John replied.

Both of them stared at them for a moment, before waking them up to bring Hamish home.

"They are going to be great parents aren't they?" said Mary, right before she woke them up.

"Well I never thought I'd say this but yes... In fact they might be even better then us." John smiled as he poke Sherlock's nose to wake him up.


	4. Chapter 4

**The chapter is a little bit short. But I hope you enjoy! :D**

* * *

A week later, while Sherlock was fast asleep. A pinch on his shoulders woke him up.

"Aaaaawwwwww!" Slowly he sat up and carefully pulled away Irene's finger that was pinching him. "Irene what are you doing?"

"I think it's time." She whispered.

"What?" Sherlock asked and rubbed his eyes. He stopped rubbing the moment he felt wet and warm on his feet. He peeked under the blanket and saw that there was water all over the bed. "Irene..." He looked up at her.

"It's my water, it broke. The baby is coming out." She replied.

"Oh, really? I thought you peed yourself Ir-" Irene hit him on his shoulder before he could finish. "Awww" He said with a small laugh. "I was being sarcastic. I do that when I panic."

"Now is not the time to be sarcastic Sherlock." Irene took hold of Sherlock's arm again and began to scream.

"Okay, just, just relax. Breath." Sherlock got off from the bed and began to put on some clothes. "Mrs. Hudson! Mrs. Hudson!" He shouted, as he took on his shirt.

"The bag get the- aaaaahhh" Irene screamed in pain, before she could finish talking.

Sherlock understood what she meant, and grabbed the bag. The door opened and Mrs. Watson went in, she looked tired and grumpy. "What are you shouting in the middle of the night for?" She asked, her eyes barely opened.

"It's Irene, she is about to give birth." Sherlock replied as he hurried into Irene's side.

"What!?" Mrs. Hudson's eyes shut wide open, the adrenaline woke her up. "I'll go and fetch you a carriage." She ran out of the door.

Sherlock placed Irene's arm around his neck, and he took hold of her waist. "Don't worry I got you. We must walk down." Slowly, he helped her get up from the bed and walk downstairs.

When they got out Mrs. Hudson already got two carriages waiting for them. She ran towards them and helped Sherlock to get Irene into the carriage.

"I'll go and fetch Doctor Watson." She said and took the other carriage.

Sherlock tried to comfort Irene, who was in pain. Now and then the pain goes away, but it doesn't take long until it goes back.

"This is it." said Irene, when the pain went away.

"Yes, it is. How are you feeling?" Sherlock asked, rubbing Irene's back.

"Excited. Scared." She replied. "You?" She looked up to him.

"Same." He replied, with a smile.

* * *

A couple of minutes later, they finally arrived at the hospital. Irene had to go in to the delivery room alone, since Sherlock was not allowed to go in with her.

"Don't worry. I'll be waiting here outside. And John will be here any minute." Sherlock kissed her hand, right before she went into the room. Moments later John arrived with Mary running behind him. He assured Sherlock that both Irene and the baby would be alright, right before he went into the delivery room.

Sherlock waited impatiently with Mary sitting beside him. His eye twitch, every time he hears Irene scream.

"Don't worry, John will make sure that both of them will be alright." Mary broke the silence. Sherlock didn't say anything, but nodded. " Do you want a boy or a girl?" Mary asked, trying to calm Sherlock down.

Sherlock didn't answer and continued to stare at the door, where Irene was. A couple of minutes later he finally spoke. "It would be nice to have a boy. But it doesn't really matter, It's still going to be my child, and I will love that child no matter what." Sherlock replied.

Mary dived into Sherlock and hugged him. "Sherlock! I knew there was something soft behind that childish, strong man." She said while hugging him.

"Um-yeah" Sherlock slowly pulled away from the hug. "No hugging."

"Sorry, I was just-" Mary tried to explain as she wiped a tear off her face.

"It's okay. Just- just don't tell John about this alright?"

"Alright." She smiled.

Both Sherlock and Mary's face was filled with relief, when John went out and confirmed that both Irene and the baby were alright.

"You can come in and see them now." John said with a smile. Sherlock walked feeling both excited and nervous. When he walked into the door, he saw Irene lying on the bed, holding the baby.

"It's a boy" Irene looked up at Sherlock and smiled.

Sherlock walked slowly towards Irene and the baby, he pulled a chair beside the bed and sat on it. He gave Irene a kiss, before he looked at the baby. "A boy" He smiled, as he stroke the baby's face."So Daniel then?" He looked at Irene.

Irene smiled and stroke the baby's face. "Yes, Daniel Holmes." She gave Daniel a kiss on his forehead. "Would you like to hold him?" Irene asked.

"Um... I'm not sure if I know how to-" Sherlock began.

"Let e help you with that Holmes." John walked towards Sherlock and taught him how to hold Daniel properly. "There. That wasn't so hard was it?" John said in a soft voice, like he was telling it to a child.

Sherlock rolled his eyes and smiled. "You are lucky I'm holding Daniel right now Watson."

Sherlock held Daniel for a while, making himself get used to it. Mary talked to Irene, while John and Sherlock played with Daniel. They spent all day talking, laughing, and taking turns into holding Daniel. It was one of the happiest days of Sherlock and Irene, it was the day they became a family.

An hour later John and Mary decided to go home so that Irene and the baby can get some sleep. They gave Daniel a kiss goodbye, and promised to visit them later. Sherlock sat down beside Irene while holding Daniel.

"We did it." Said Irene, looking at both Sherlock and the baby.

"Yes we did."

"Well I did do most of the job, but you can get some credit for it." Irene laughed.

Sherlock laughed along with her. "Yes you did. You were very brave." Sherlock stroke Irene's cheek.

"How does it feel now?" Irene asked.

"Happy, very happy. Still a little bit scared, knowing we have to take care of this little thing. But I know we will be good at it." Sherlock replied.

"We will" Irene replied and smiled.

"He's got your eyes... Hopefully not your stealing skills." Sherlock grinned.

Irene laughed a little. "We'll see" She smiled.

"He's falling asleep." Sherlock wrapped the blanket on Daniel properly. "You better get some sleep too, you look tired. I'll stay here and watch after him."

"Alright. Good night" said Irene.

"Good night." Sherlock gave her a kiss, and watched her and his new born baby fall asleep. Sherlock smiled and leaned back on the chair. "Good night, Daniel." He whispered, and gave Daniel a kiss on the forehead.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! Again so sorry for the long wait. I was on vacation, and the internet was pretty bad, and also I didn't get to write. But here is a short chapter, I know it's really short, but it's just something to read before the last one.**

* * *

After a few days in the hospital they finally got released by the doctor, and got to bring their new born baby home. Sherlock carefully opened the door for Irene, who was holding the baby on her arms. Irene walked into their room, and placed Daniel, who was fast asleep, on their bed.

"Finally home" She said with a smile, and kissed Daniel on the forehead. She walked towards the closet to change clothes, then she saw something that questioned her mind. "Sherlock..."

"Yes?" He replied from the living room.

"Is there something you want to tell me?"

"What do you mean?" Sherlock replied, as he walked into their room.

"Is it just me, or did this door just magically appear?" She raised her eyebrow, and pointed at the doorknob on the wall.

"Ah!" Sherlock smiled, and danced his way beside Irene. "This. My darling. Is my masterpiece." He smiled, and then opened the door.

A big smile appeared on Irene's face when she realized what the room was. "Oh my! It's beautiful" She gave Sherlock a hug, before she walked into the room.

"The room was already made while you were pregnant, and the decorations while you were at the hospital." Sherlock said, as he walked into the room. "John and Mary did most of the shopping and decorating, but the idea was of course mine." He smiled proudly.

Irene laughed a little bit. "It's beautiful. I never thought you could be so-"

"I know, I know." Irene laughed, when Sherlock interrupted her. "You know I don't like the sentimental talk that much."

"Alright" She smiled, and gave him a kiss. "Let's show Daniel his new room." Irene turned around, and saw that Daniel was already up. She walked into their bedroom and picked him up. His small eyes blinked as he gave a little yawn. "Good morning sweetheart." Irene said, as she carried him into his new room. "Look what daddy made for you."

"Look at him. He can't wait to do his first experiment in here." Sherlock grinned.

"No experiments, not until he is old enough to know what he is doing." Irene replied.

"Of course." Sherlock replied, and gave Daniel a wink when Irene wasn't looking.


	6. Chapter 6

**This is it guys! The last chapter. Thank you for reading this fic! And also for being so patient, when it took some time for me to update. So I hop u guys enjoyed reading this fic!**

* * *

Early in the morning, Irene woke up by the noise coming from Daniel's room. She shifted her body to the other side of the bed to see if Sherlock was awake, but instead she found an empty space. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, before she got out of bed.

"Sherlock?"

"Yes?" A voice replied, coming from Daniel' room.

Irene walked into the room. "Well you are up early." She smiled and walked towards Sherlock, who was holding Daniel. "Good morning little one." Irene gave Daniel a kiss on the forehead.

"He has been up in a while now." Sherlock said to Irene.

"I see you have too. Did you sleep at all?" Irene raised her eyebrow.

"Not really, but I'm used to it." Sherlock smiled.

"Sherlock, he will be fine. I know you are afraid. After all the things that has happened on being a detective-" Irene looked up at Sherlock. "I know that there are still a lot of dangers out there. But you just have to relax a little bit." Irene explained as she stroke Sherlock's arm.

"I know, I just- This is all new to me, and I'm worried." Sherlock replied, looking down at Daniel.

"I am too. But we can't watch over him every second, of everyday."

"I know." Sherlock replied, and smiled at Irene.

"So, first day as a family in Baker Street! Breakfast?" Irene asked and smiled.

"Yes!" Sherlock replied, and smiled back at Irene.

* * *

Five months later, Sherlock and Irene got more confident on being parents. They have learned a lot, and enjoyed every second they spend together as a family. One day, in the middle of the night, Daniel cried. This is something that both Sherlock and Irene got used to now, but it's not something they are quite glad about.

"Sherlock..." Irene murmured, her eyes still closed.

"Mmmm." Sherlock replied, his eyes closed too.

"It's your turn."

"Mnnooo"

"Yes, it is." Irene replied, barely awake as she opened one of her eyes.

"The sun is not even up yet..." Sherlock sighed and opened his eyes, they heard Daniel's cry getting more louder. "Irene it's your turn."

"It was my turn the last time." Irene had both of her eyes open now.

"No it was mine." Sherlock raised his eyebrow. "Alright to make this fair, why don't we toss a coin?"

Irene groaned, and hit Sherlock lightly on the arm. "You are so childish. Fine, let's get this over with." Irene sat up.

Sherlock laughed a little at her, before he took the coin that was lying on top of the bedside table. "Heads or Tails?"

"Heads"

"Alright, heads it is!" Sherlock tossed the coin, and caught it with his palms. Both of them looked down and looked at the results.

Irene grinned "Better luck next time."

Sherlock groaned. "No sleep for me today then."

Irene laughed a little. "What happened to the protective Sherlock a couple of months ago?" Irene teased. "He would gladly stay up, and watch his little boy sleep."

"That was before I realized, that I needed to sleep to be alive."

Irene smiled and held his hands. "You'll survive. See you in the morning." Irene gave Sherlock a kiss, before she went back to sleep.

Sherlock smiled and brushed Irene's cheeks. "Good night, see you in the morning." He stood up and walked towards Daniel's room. "Good morning little one." He smiled and picked him up. "Ahhh I see, or should I rather say smell, why you are crying." Daniel smiled, and gave a little giggle. "So you find this funny huh?" Sherlock tickled Daniel on his stomach, and he began to laugh louder, and louder. "Ouh we need to clean you up, before both of us, will smell like poop."

Irene smiled as she listened to Sherlock and Daniel.

* * *

Two years had past. Irene got a part time job at a store, where Mary worked. Daniel was a very smart kid, for his age. He could already identify a lot of things, and pronounced it's name, since Sherlock had been teaching him a lot of stuff. One sunny day, all three of them were sitting on the floor, playing some brick toys with Daniel.

"He is one smart kid. Just like his mom." Said Irene, as she watched Daniel stacking up the bricks, without making it fall.

Sherlock cleared his throat loudly. "Did you mean Father?"

"Well a little bit of his father too." Irene grinned. "Daniel, sweetie don't eat that." Irene took one of the bricks from Daniel.

"It's fine, I've tasted those myself." Sherlock commented.

"Should I bother to ask?" Irene raised her eyebrow.

"Just to be sure. I also had to know the type of wood, for an experiment." Sherlock smirked.

"Alright. I have to go to work." Irene stood up and gave Daniel a kiss on the cheek. "Have fun with your dad." Then she moved over to Sherlock and gave him a kiss on the lips. "Not so much fun" Irene whispered, as she eyed his table where he usually does his experiments.

"Have fun at work too." Sherlock replied with a smile.

Sherlock waited until he saw that Irene was already outside of the house. He stood up and looked outside the window, he watched Irene get into a carriage, before getting back to Daniel.

"Alright Daniel! What should we do today?" Sherlock smiled.

"Glaston" Daniel pointed at Gladstone, who was chewing the bricks.

"Good point! We should try the new sleeping doze, that I have developed." Sherlock walked over to the table and began to search for the doze.

Daniel walked over to where Gladstone was. "No, Glastone you can ot eat this. Is bad for doggies."

"Right! Got it!" Sherlock walked over to where Daniel and Gladstone was, with the injection on his hand. "Let's see now, shall we?" Sherlock injected the doze on Gladstone, and less than a minute Gladstone dropped on the floor. Sherlock checked, and he was still breathing. "Well that was fast, we just have to wait and see how long it lasts." He looked at Daniel and smiled.

"Uncle John will be angwy again." Daniel told Sherlock.

"That's if he finds out about it." Sherlock gave Daniel a wink.

Sherlock and Daniel played all day. Sherlock has also been teaching Daniel new things, and showing him his experiments.

* * *

Late at night, Irene got home from work. She was exhausted after having so many costumers at the store. She walked quietly up to the stairs, just to make sure not to wake Daniel up, if he was already asleep. She slowly opened the door and walked into the living room. She saw Sherlock lying on the sofa, sleeping, with Daniel on his stomach, who was also fast asleep. She smiled at the sight of them, she never really looked at Sherlock as a father figure, with his childish personality, his carelessness with his experiments, but ever since Daniel came into their lives, Irene was sure that he was the best father she has ever seen. She walked slowly towards them and took Daniel, she carried him into his room and tucked him in, then gave him a kiss goodnight. When she went into the living room again, he saw that Sherlock was awake.

"Hello" He smiled at her.

"Hi, sorry if I woke you up." Irene replied.

"It's fine, I would have gotten up to check if you got home safe anyway."

Irene smiled and took a seat beside Sherlock. "What have you two been doing today?"

"Just boy stuff." Sherlock replied.

"Like drugging Gladstone you mean?" Irene raised her eyebrow and looked at Gladstone.

"Oh! Almost forgot about that!" Sherlock walked over to Gladstone and gave him another shot, to make sure that he will be stable, then he walked over the sofa, and sat back beside Irene.

"Well John would be pleased about that." Irene laughed a little.

"If he finds out." Sherlock smirked.

"We are getting really good at this aren't we?" Irene asked.

"On what?"

"Being parents."

"Yeah, I think we are. Even though we are not the most normal human beings in the world." Sherlock laughed a little.

"Well, I don't know about you but-" Irene was interrupted, when Sherlock threw some liquid all over her. "Sherlock what-!?"

"Don't worry it's-" Before Sherlock could explain, Irene emptied a glass of water over his head. "It's- not- really- liquid..." Sherlock continued as he wiped the water off his face.

"What do you mean?" Irene asked looking at her soaked clothes.

"Look." Sherlock took out something from his table, it looked like a ball made of rubber. "Me and Daniel have been working on this for a while. So we could trick you one day, but I had to use it, cause I knew what you were about to say." He rolled the ball over Irene's clothes, and the liquid suddenly got sucked into it, like it was a magnet.

"That was amazing!" Irene gasped.

"Yepp, and I'm wet."

"It's your fault, you started it." Irene wiped the water off Sherlock's lips, and gave it a kiss. "You are amazing you know that? And you are an amazing father."

"I know." Sherlock grinned. "And you are amazing too. At everything." Sherlock gave Irene a kiss.

Irene smiled "We are both so lucky to have each other, and Daniel, he is an amazing boy."

"He is, just like his parents. And speaking of which, he will be in some trouble when he starts school."

"Oh he will, but not big one's I hope. With his father's crazy mind, and my skills, he will be one special child. But he will be great."

"Yes, he will be."

And with those words, Both Irene and Sherlock went to bed. Both excited for another day, to spend as a family.


End file.
